The Greatest Song
by sgs09
Summary: 5.22 "Swan Song" Tag: There is an ancient belief that the Mute Swan is completely mute during its lifetime until just before it dies, when it sings one beautiful song. My brother's song was the greatest of all.


**Author's Note:**

About half-way through writing a very angsty narration of Dean's thoughts as he sits down to dinner with Lisa and Ben in the end of 5.22 "Swan Song," my sister pulled me out mid-sentence to tell me the definition of a Swan Song. As soon as she finished, I _knew_ I had to write another fic.

As it follows in my fic, I will be quoting a Wiki page almost verbatim, just so ya know, and all of it is in italics. The page is: en (dot) wikipedia (dot) org/wiki/Swan_song

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Supernatural, except a deep love of the show and a great appreciation to Kripke and the other writers who have given us this show.

**Swan Song:** The Greatest Song

_They say the phrase "swan song" is a reference to an ancient belief that the Mute Swan (Cygnus olor) is completely mute during its lifetime until the moment just before it dies, when it sings one beautiful song...._

_By extension, "swan song" has become an idiom referring to a final theatrical or dramatic appearance, or any final work or accomplishment. It generally carries the connotation that the performer is aware that this is the last performance of his or her lifetime, and is expending everything in one magnificent final effort._

My brother died this afternoon. Most people would probably never believe the story of how or why it happened, but a select few know the truth. And I am immeasurably glad that I am one of those select few.

My brother was mute for what felt like a very, very long time for both of us before he died. Believe it or not, he was possessed, and he couldn't speak, or control his own body, or even really do _anything_.

But he went out with a bang. Oh my word, did he ever go out with a bang!

An hour after I watched it happen, the shock settled down and I began to feel again. The first thing I knew was pride. Only my brother could take "making a final act" and turn it into "saving the planet." Yeah, that's right—his dying act _saved_ the whole world! Maybe the universe!

How's that for a freakin' "swan song"? Huh?

At first he couldn't do anything. He was mute and paralyzed. Then he took control of the situation and turned it into a rescue operation that had such a huge outcome that it's almost impossible to explain.

I wanted to scream it from the rooftops, for all the world to hear. My brother had saved the world! He saved everyone! He did what no other man would have ever dared, and became the rescuer of an entire freakin' planet.

Sadly, he will never get the appreciation he deserves for this final act. You see, he paid a huge cost to save us all. He surrendered his soul to Hell.

How's that for "expending everything in one magnificent final effort"? He gave up everything, to suffer a fate worse than anyone on Earth can imagine, save for one. I know what he gave up. And I know some of what he is suffering now. It breaks my heart. My brother stops the apocalypse, and then pays for it, never getting the recognition he deserves.

But he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew what to expect. All things considered, this whole thing actually went according to plan.

So Sammy went for it.

He gave himself over to the devil's control. Got tied up inside his own body, unable to communicate or move. Then, just as we were about to lose, just as Lucifer was about to kill me and bring about the apocalypse, Sam proved to everyone and every_thing_ that he always was the strongest Winchester.

My heart shattered when I watched him jump into that hole in the ground. I will always ache at that memory. But I will burn with pride, too.

Seriously, how could _anyone_ top my brother's final act? How could _any_ act ever top his "swan song"? It's the greatest act that has touched this world since its creation, though most of the world will never know it. The population is clueless, almost no one realizing the apocalypse was ever taking place.

I feel bad for my brother on that account. Sam gave the world the greatest final act ever—the greatest "swan song" ever uttered—and they will never know.

But I know. I will always know. And for as long as I live, I will have to smile just slightly when I tell anyone about my brother, because I won't be able to help remembering his final act.

I might also have to smirk a little bit, because it figures that in the "what animal are you" game, Sam would turn out to be a sissy _swan_. But then, I guess from his final act you can all tell, my brother was no sissy.

**AN:** Once I got this definition, the fic idea just appeared. I couldn't help but think Dean must be really proud of his little brother. Sure, he's hurting, but I'm betting he's proud too. Sam did it!

Thanks to Kate (onepiecefreec) for giving me a definition on "swan song"! My sister's the best!


End file.
